The Top Ten New Things
by AzarathCrazy
Summary: SO Sorry for deleting the last one very sorry. So this one is a continue-ation So please R
1. To Make Raven Laugh

Teen Titans in…

**Top Ten Ways to Make Raven Laugh!**

**By: AzarathCrazy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Btw: Raven of Alaska thought up this idea. So thank you to Raven of Alaska.**

Ten ways to make Raven laugh just follow these simple tasks… After attempting these watch for Raven's reaction. 

**Sneak up behind BeastBoy, and push him off the couch. **

**Give him a tofu sandwich, and tell him its ham.**

**Beat him a thousand times on any video game, and watch him cry. **

**Make jokes about BeastBoy. (AzarathCrazy: I know some of this is lame, but it is just something that might make her laugh.) **

**Switch his shampoo with florescent pink bubble gum. **

**Clean his room and watch him panic when he looks for something. See if Raven laughs. **

**Use a laser pointer to drive him crazy, and crash him into a wall. **

**Take everything that is vegetarian and replace it with meat. **

**Jump around the corner and scare him enough that he will turn into a cat, and pee himself.**

**Now warning: don't try this next stunt unless you are willing to risk your life. You were warned.**

10. When he is walking down a corner, (AzarathCrazy: Make sure you have Raven with you.). When he turns a corner push Raven out and watch them Kiss. When they pull apart they might giggle. You never know. .  .

**Well I'm going to run for my life now. Please R&R. AzarathCrazy: RAVEN WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!!! **

**AzarathCrazy: AHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Thanx to Raven of Alaska this was thought of. Thanx Raven of Alaska**

**AzarathCrazy: RAVEN WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!!!**


	2. To Be Rae

Steps to being Raven. For beginners and amateurs only. (Warning don not try this after midnight, don't get it wet.) Come and unlock your great power from within just by following these Ten important steps.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own my own name AzarathCrazy.

When you meet Raven it's like wow I want to be just like you! Well follow these steps and your dreams will come true.

1. Try to seclude yourself from others and your surroundings. (Including the Titans)

Raven spends more hours in her room now a days. Mostly the titans just want to hang out with her. So Beast Boy knocks on the door…. No one answers… he knocks again… nothing… once again more… "Man, what is Raven doing in there?"

Just then there is a noise "I don't know why don't you ask me?" Beast Boy turns to the voice when he screams "AAAHHHHH!".

"Maybe now he'll leave me alone." She said entering her room.

2. Meditating takes time and patience. So practice it now.

Starfire and Raven can both meditate in the same room right, but there has just got to be something wrong. "Um, Raven" asks Starfire hoping not to break Raven's concentration. "Yes, Star" she replies.

"Is there anyway to stop me from going up and down while meditating?" asked the very nauseous alien girl. "Just don't think about it okay…. Starfire?" Raven said while looking around. Just then a noise is heard from the bathroom.

3. Acquire a taste for dark, gothic, and scary stuff.

In Raven's room there is… wait I am not going in there go ask Beast Boy or Cyborg they saw the inside of her room. Enough said.

4. Drink herbal tea and cut your hair short and dye it purple.

When Raven's hair grows all she needs to do is just cut it short. Maybe add some more purple. "BEASTBOY!" screamed the very angry purple haired Titan; well she's not so purple any more.

"Dude, what did you do now?" asked Cyborg looking at the pale changeling, "well I accidentally knocked down her shampoo, but put my shampoo in its place by mistake." Confessed Beast Boy. Just then the tower was shaking. "DUDE RUN!" screamed Cyborg. Then Raven came bursting through the door and the last thing they heard was a scream.

5. Start wearing a black leotard, blue wristbands, blue shoes, spooky pendants, a belt, a chakra, and a blue cloak with a hood.

So once Beast Boy switched Raven's clothes from her closet, and dresser with fluffy pink footy pajamas. "Well I got a plane to catch guys see you in five years" said Beast Boy with his many suitcases and as he pulled out his tickets. Raven was working with Cyborg on the T- Car, Robin looked up from the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy pulled the window open and showed his passport and said, "If Raven asks where I am tell her I am not here."

6. Never eat sweet snacks like Twinkies, ho hoes, and ding-dongs. Eating too much of these will make you sick.

"Hey Raven!" yelled Cyborg knocking Raven out of concentration causing her fall to the ground. "What is it this time Cyborg?" asked Raven then Cyborg put candy in front of her. "Can you help me eat all these sweets please?" asked Cyborg while giving her the puppy eyes.

"Why don't you ask Beast Boy?" asked Raven "and you know the puppy eyes don't work on me." With that Cyborg gathered the candy and said, "He ate to much candy and got sick." (IRONY)

7. Be born from another dimension.

When Raven is meditating she says "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and again while she fighting a villain. "Hey Raven, why do you say those words while meditating?" asked Robin. "Focusing on something else besides all of the things that are around me" replied Raven.

Just then a strange person stepped through the door looking just like Raven but with a male voice. Raven thought he was from Azarath and rushed up to meet him. Only stopping half way to realize that he wasn't from Azarath. "IF YOU GO INTO MY ROOM ONE MORE TIME BEAST BOY I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Raven as she chased him around the tower.

8. Be born half demon and with a very bad and ancient prophecy.

Raven's whole ordeal with Trigon is over but what if she has a little brother or sister that has to go through it. "Wait I don't have a brother or sister" she said, "who wrote this?" "ME THE ALMIGHTY WRITER!" says AzarathCrazy. "Well re-write this I don't have any siblings" replies Raven. "So do you think I care" "Well yes." Said Raven. "Well I don't. So hahahahahahahahahaha".

9. Exclude every emotion you have. Including libido.

Raven has this strange mirror that she uses it leads into her mind. If Starfire and Robin saw what was in it they would be just like Beast Boy and Cyborg. Enough said.

10. Get great friends just like the titans.

Raven believes that if she can suppress the evil inside her and become full human she can be good. Robin already thinks so, Starfire does to, Cyborg is the big brother of the group, and Beast Boy plays pranks and says she's creepy. He knows he loves her more than he does than Terra.

Thanks for choosing this to read hope you like it. Please R&R. Thanks again.


	3. Don't do these to or for Raven

The New Top Ten Things not to do to or for Raven of the Teen Titans. (Some of original ideas are from the last one.) (Revised)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.

1. Do not replace her books with Comics. (This means you BeastBoy)

We all know how Raven is with her books especially when it is the book of Azar.

2. Playing a new stupid game when she ends up being referee.

In the end we all know she'll win by throwing with her powers into Cyborg's face.

3. Replacing her robes with pink and fluffy ones.

If Starfire did this I think the punishment would be a lot worse than it normally is For BeastBoy.

4. Always Interrupt her with stupid questions non-stop while she is meditating.

Just questions like Raven Why is your hair purple? If I dyed my hair purple I would be so embarrassed, don't you ever get embarrassed? Etc.

5. This one is for Starfire. Never ask her to model this great new pink skirt you just bought when you know that she will say no.

Because seeing Raven angry and with four red eyes is a lot scarier than when you see happy Raven.

6. Never sneak up behind her and scream "_Raven you're my bestest friend eveer!_" And then hug her.

First off Raven is not the hugging type, second she will be POed, third I think of who ever does this will not be awake tomorrow.

7. Do Not Go Into Her Room. Of course.

Remember what happened in Nevermore in Season One episode number Six.

8. Never dye her hair the following colors: Green, pink, orange yellow. Do This And You'll Wake Up With A Tube In Your Throat.

So if you try this BeastBoy. And you don't live I want your room. HEHEHEHEHE!

9. Do not start talking about your issues to her and then start crying and saying that it is her fault.

She does not need grief after the whole end of the world thing and hurting her friends. Stop making her feel bad.

10. Never go up to Raven and say "_Hey Raven, How is your daddy_". So if you want to live don't say it.

Because I'm sure that you want to see your next Birthday.

Thanx for reading these ideas

Special thanx again to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro for the _never go up to Raven and say "hey Raven how is your daddy"_. Thanx again. Another special thanx to Samuraigurl 1213 for the paragraph and story things after each idea. Thanx so much once more Please R&R!


End file.
